Things Unchanged
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: To Austin and Ally, their relationship had just resulted from their strong friendship. The only perk now was that they could kiss. To everyone else, it's been a long time coming and no one has a problem telling them that.


The heat in Miami was unbearable today; at least to Ally. It seemed like everyone was at the beach, surfing, sunbathing, or simply trying to get away from the sunlight altogether and stay safe in the shade. She was one of the few sitting under the umbrella at the beach, properly soaked in sun block while watching the boys and Trish play on the beach. The only reason she was even here was because her friends and new boyfriend, Austin, had forced her into relaxing at the beach; something about having fun since "lame school" started tomorrow. What did they know, anyways? Writing in her journal, she looked up as she heard someone scream, "_Duck!"_ Screaming, she curled into a ball.

Nothing happened.

Looking up cautiously, she saw Austin and Trish laughing while Dez was chased around by a duck. Where the duck came from, she had no idea. Actually, she wasn't too sure if she even _wanted_ to know.

"Austin, Austin!" shouted a few girls from the beach, bouncing around in their skimpy bikinis. Ally's senses heightened and she swore she bristled just a bit.

The blonde looked at the two girls in the bikini and simply waved before running off to help his best friend in his predicament.

Cackling, Trish sauntered over to her brunette friend and sat on the lawn chair nearest her. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that? I can't believe Dez is being chased by a- a _duck!"_ She slapped her knee. After calming down, she grew bored by the silence and looked at her best friend. "So, are you excited about school tomorrow?" Before Ally had the chance to answer, or even inhale, Trish was already answering herself. "Of course you are. I mean, it is you, Ally. Plus, I don't—"

"Meet our pet duck, Martin!" interrupted Dez, he and Austin sitting with the duck between them. Ally looked at the creature cautiously. Austin automatically scooted closer to Ally with a smile.

Trish let out an exasperated sigh. "I was speaking. Anyways, are you guys excited about school tomorrow?"

Dez snorted and shook his head. Austin rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Trish. School is only for uncool people." Ally nudged him sharply and he squeaked. "And Ally. Of course, Ally." He sent her a sweet smile and the girl matched his expression, eyes twinkling.

Trish just rolled her eyes. "You two are so cute, it's almost disgusting. It's about time you got together, though. I was going to start placing bets." She could have made some serious money, too, which she loved.

"Well, you didn't," answered the brunette. Quickly glancing at Austin, she averted her attention back to Trish. "I don't think enough people would be willing to bet, anyways."

Dez laughed, eating a slice of ice cream cake. "Are you kidding? Everyone in Miami thought you two were dating. Actually, people were shocked at finding out you weren't going out. Duh."

Austin cut in, "Whatever, guys. Let's just drop it. Ally and I have only been going out for a week." He stood up and wiped sand off his butt, then held his hand up for his girlfriend. "Let's get some lemonade or something. You two want anything?"

Dez pulled out a pitcher of lemonade from his bag. Ally couldn't fathom how that was possible without it spilling everywhere. "Here, I have some! I also have pink lemonade. What do you—"

"Ah, that's okay, Dez. Austin and I will just go and—"

Dez cut them off again, "But it'd be cheaper and in these hard economic times—!"

Austin said quickly, "I wanna kiss Ally so just let us get some lemonade!" He practically ran off, holding Ally's hand. He made his way through the mash of people and headed towards the Mall of Miami, then towards Sonic Boom and went inside.

Lester beamed, "Allygator! Are you coming in to work?"

Austin answered for her, "Nope!" and proceeded to drag her away.

Ally bristled at being dragged around and having him answering for her, but didn't say anything for now. Honestly, she wouldn't mind a few kisses either. "Okay, Neanderthal, are you done?" She crossed her arms and straightened out her skirt and hair, taking off her sunglasses and large floppy hat.

"Sorry, Ally." He rubbed his arm, grinning innocently. "Just… You know. You looked really pretty writing in your journal. Were you writing a new song, by the way? Because I have this sweet melody that we could do, but you'd obviously need the lyrics." He sat at the piano bench and Ally sat next to her boyfriend, proximity not an issue. It had never been an issue even when they were only friends; now it was even less of an issue, if possible.

"I know," she smiled. "But we can worry about the song later, okay? You dragged me out for a different reason, so let's focus at the task on hand."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Kissing is not a task. It's fun!" Grinning, he quickly pecked her innocently. She smiled widely and looked up at him. He leaned over again to kiss her, actually putting some effort into it now.

They had kissed a few times before, but since their relationship was new, they were still taking things relatively slowly. Well, tongue kissing was keeping things slow, right? They hadn't gotten any further than that and considering they were only sixteen, they had no intentions of going too much further anytime in the near future. The relationship was new and they were still testing things out. Neither Austin nor Ally wanted to risk their strong foundation—the friendship, the friendship with Trish and Dez, or their partnership—crumbling because of their romantic feelings towards each other.

Austin added a bit of tongue to the kiss, pulling Ally a little closer by her waist. She turned her torso and wrapped her arms around him, getting lost in the kiss and her thoughts. The kisses they shared now were so much more comfortable than the ones she had shared with Austin when they first started going out.

_Austin had just asked Ally out, in front of Trish and Dez. Ally had, to say the very least, blushed tomato red before accepting after a long talk with Trish about the pros and cons of even thinking about going on a date with The Austin Moon. At first, Ally had taken Austin to her Cloud Watcher's Club meeting, but when Austin had shown clear distaste she let him drag her off to a local band's concert near Miami Central Park. _

_They had both enjoyed their first date. It hadn't been awkward, not at all, and Ally hadn't made a fool out of herself, which in itself was a remarkable thing considering her track record with Dallas, her previous crush. Once Austin and Ally were in front of her home, she couldn't help herself. She just had to know: "Why did you ask me out?" _

_Austin was caught off guard and he stuttered for a few moments, looking around. "Um… I don't know… I guess I just realized that this friendship wasn't working out." He ran a nervous hand through his blond hair. "I started getting jealous of you and Dallas, and the girls I would go out with just didn't compare to you, as girly as that sounds." The sentence made him wiggle. "You're fun on some level, super talented, really cool, and pretty. Plus, you're my best friend." He grinned and put his hands on her shoulders. "So Dez told me to just ask you out already, and I did!"_

_Ally wasn't too sure what to make of that. On one hand, it was sort of sweet… On the other, it made no sense, but it was Austin, so it didn't matter. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, mood elevating when his arms went around her waist. "I think that was a really good suggestion on Dez's part, for once." Pulling back, she asked, "So… Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Now she was getting awkward, laughing nervously and looking up at him. When he didn't answer, she turned serious and stared up at him. "Austin, I asked you a question. Don't just ignore me!"_

_Austin leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, Lester opened the door and Austin screamed like a little girl. "You two are finally going out?!" exclaimed her father. "It's about time!"_

_Austin squeaked again and quickly pecked Ally before running off screaming, "Bye, Ally!" _

_It had been the most awkward, uninteresting first kiss… Ever._

Since then, things had gotten more interesting, at least. Trish and Dez hadn't taken the news with any sort of surprise whatsoever. It seemed as though they had actually expected it sooner or later.

After pulling apart for some air, Ally smiled and murmured, "Kisses are nice."

Austin grinned and kissed her lips shortly, then her cheek. "Yes they are." A cough was heard and the couple split apart so quickly Ally actually fell off the bench with a scream.

Dez and Trish were at the door, laughing.

"Guys! What are you doing here?! How long have you been here!?" exclaimed Ally, going red in the face and straightening her skirt and top. "You can't keep on spying in on us!"

"Long enough to know that we had to intervene soon before things started getting…" Dez blanched. "So, now that you two are done, let's hang out! We got bored!"

"Or, rather, Freckles annoyed me to the point of leaving him. I don't know why he followed me here, but he did." She muttered, "I hoped he would have gotten lost."

Austin sighed, a little annoyed. "Guys, I just wanted to get lemonade with Ally!" he whined. When they didn't move, he huffed. "Dez, lemonade. Now."

Dez took out the lemonade from his backpack and poured out a glass for his best friend. "Here you go, best friend!" Ally stood behind Austin, tapping her wedge clad foot. Dez cautiously offered his own lemonade. She snatched it and sucked on the straw, rolling her eyes when the ginger hissed like a cat, glaring at her. "Feisty. No wonder why Austin likes you."

"Okay okay, enough about our relationship! Trish, give me my journal and let's get this song down!" They all agreed and soon they were all busy doing what they loved most: hanging out with each other while making music.

The next day was the first day of school. Ally took her time planning her outfit out, making sure she had on a pair of nice skinny black jeans, a clean white v-neck, paired with an aqua vest and platform wedges. The style of shoe was her staple, considering she was so much shorter than everyone without them, especially when next to Austin and Dez. Hair curled and moderate makeup applied, she grabbed her backpack and waited for the bus to pick her up. "I can't wait until I can drive," she muttered to herself.

Once on the bus, she took her usual seat next to—wait. She frowned. Why were Dez and Trish sitting next to each other? That meant—oh. She laughed as she sat next to Austin. "I thought something was weird when you two sat next to each other!" she exclaimed loudly, smiling when Austin took her hand.

"Hey Ally!" He kissed her cheek and a few people caught that, immediately badgering them. Austin gaped at the amount of people congratulating them and saying that it was "about time!" and "it was a long time coming." He scratched his head and looked over at Ally, who was already chewing on her head, crouched all the way down in her seat from the attention. He put an arm around her shoulders and said loudly, "Shut up, guys!" They were bothering Ally and he didn't like that.

Trish rolled her eyes as they got off the bus and headed inside to their lockers. More people came up to them and Ally was silently amazed at how people knew when they hadn't told anyone… She glared at Trish. "Did you tell anyone Austin and I are going out?"

The Latina girl's voice got a little too squeaky for Ally's liking. "Weeelllll…. I might have told one or two people… And I guess those people told and you know the rest." She sighed. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it! You two are so disgustingly cute, I had to tell people! They were coming to me with bets, I just couldn't take it anymore!" Throwing her hands up in the air, she slammed the locker shut and walked off.

"Great," she muttered, looking around at the people whispering about her. She was tempted to take her hair into her mouth and chew, but the bell had just come to her rescue by ringing, signaling it was time for homeroom. _Thank God, _she thought.

After homeroom, Ally had her first class, which went by uneventfully. Second and third periods went by quickly as well, but when lunch rolled around she suddenly became nervous again. However, when she saw Austin by the classroom door, it calmed her down some. "Hey Ally! How was class? I had geometry, US History, and English. It was so boring and I already have homework." He casually wrapped an arm around her, ignoring the people remarking openly about his new relationship.

Ally laughed nervously, letting Austin hold her. She avoided eye contact with everyone and didn't talk to anyone. She had no friends besides Team Austin anyways, so there was no need to converse or even bother to acknowledge anyone. Sitting at the table with Trish and Dez already bickering, she took out her lunch. "Guys, why won't they stop talking about Austin and I? Don't they know that our relationship is private?" She sighed, exasperated, and took a bite.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Like I said, people were going to place bets on when you two would get together. Everyone's just excited, that's all." She ate her own lunch.

Austin, meanwhile, was getting flustered by answering all of the questions being thrown at him: "How did you get together?" "Did you two sleep together yet?" "So when did you two get together?" "I _knew _I should have bet!" Finally, after satisfying everyone's questions, he went to his lunch. "Jeez, people are nosey. It's really annoying."

Ally mumbled in agreement. "I know. It's ridiculous! This is our private life, they don't need to be involved!" Now it was just getting annoying.

By the end of the day, Ally Dawson was pissed, to say the least. Austin had his hand twined with hers as they rode the bus together. He got off the bus with her after saying a quick bye to Dez and Trish. They headed over to Sonic Boom and to the music room. She hugged Austin tightly and he pulled her into a kiss. She smiled a little and kissed him back, glad he knew just what to do. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked up at him. "Oh, I never got to say that you looked pretty good today." The compliment flowed so easily from her. This was how crushing on a guy was supposed to be. Not awkward and forced like with the other guys she had previously crushed on.

He grinned and popped his collar. "I know. The Austin Moon always looks good." He wore a yellow jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and black and yellow high tops. "You looked super pretty too. I have to go though; mom and dad really want me home." He rolled his eyes and held her face, kissing her again.

She could get used to the kissing, and perhaps more in the future. Right now she was happy with their kissing. They were almost as great as pickles, or pancakes if she had to put herself in Austin's mind. She let him press his lips against hers again and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. They kept things slow, borderline lazy, tongues scraping against each other and bodies moving closer. After a nice makeout session, she finally pulled back and murmured, "So… We having a practice later? I'll have your song finished by this evening."

He smiled and nodded, resting his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I'll be free. I'll see you then?" He kissed her forehead after her nod of affirmation. "Cool. I'll see you later, Ally!" Once he got one last peck in, he left Sonic Boom.

Ally grinned and squealed a little, flailing in a typical fashion. "I'm dating Austin Moon!" she said to herself, doing an awful victory dance, arms flaying in all directions. "I'm his girlfriend!" Clapping to herself, she sunk into the beanbag in the room and sighed happily, head lolling back. "And things still haven't changed."

And that's what made their relationship so perfect. Who cared about the people at school, or even the people that were going to eventually find out elsewhere thanks to Austin's fame? She would grow to not care. Things would get better. "And now nothing will happen to Team Austin," she murmured contently.

**Author's Note: **Hey. I'm new in this fandom. How did I do? As you can tell from my penname, I'm not from this fandom originally, so I'd much appreciate feedback. I thought this was a relatively original idea, perhaps, or at least the approach... I've read a few very well written fanfictions for this fandom and I thought that perhaps I could add to all of your wonderful writings!

I'm like super old too, for this age group, or am I not the only one that like... ahem... 20... and watching the show?

Reviews are much appreciated. :-)


End file.
